Hero: Triumph
by Miao Cai
Summary: When it comes to emotions, Zhuge Liang considers nothing while to Yue Ying it is a top priority. When will Zhuge Liang realizes he feels too little and Yue Ying too much? Rated for language. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying


_A few notes/comments …  
__-A _kang_ is like a bed and a couch … you can eat, sleep and use it as a chair whenever you're bored. Some used brick stoves to heat it, but Zhuge Liang's does not.  
__-Xixian is the supply city for one of Zhuge Liang's northern expeditions, but it was taken by Sima Yi. In this story Xixian is still the supply city.  
__-Yue Ying wields a spear. It's the same weapon class.  
__- I like injuries that you can heal quickly … so it should explain the arrow injury later.  
__-Zhuge Liang's crossbow seems like a gun. >.>  
__-Not at all historically accurate. Not at all true. :D  
__-Yes. I quote frequently. _

_I noticed some errors sometime in 1/08 and decided finally to fix them on 3/25/08. lol_

Hero: Triumph

Disclaimer – I do not own Dynasty Warriors.

Part I – Re-Welcoming

"Prime Minister!" exclaimed Jiang Wei. "Prime Minister!"

Zhuge Liang lowered his text and asked the youth why he was in such a hurry.

Jiang Wei smiled and said, "One of your friends wants to see you. She said she hasn't seen you in forever."

"She?" asked Zhuge Liang. "Can it be Yue Ying?"

Yue Ying ran out from behind Zhuge Liang, threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. Giggling she turned his head, squeezed his cheeks and said, "So the great Kongming remembers me!"

Zhuge Liang pulled the woman off of him in vain. Her legs were wrapped around him tightly, making Zhuge Liang have no choice but to force her off. The sight of the struggling Prime Minister was amusing to Jiang Wei as he watched, pointed and laughed.

"Shut up, Boyue," snorted Zhuge Liang, trying to reach back.

Zhuge Liang ended up taking off Yue Ying's shoe and ticked her foot until she fell off. Nonetheless she rose and embraced him.

"I missed you. Once I heard you abolished Wu, I just had to come."

"Why didn't you come before?"

"You're the Prime Minister. I can't visit you from nowhere. Besides, you're always busy with the state priorities anyway." She sat down on his _kang_, rubbing her back. "Anyway … I was eager to tell you something as well."

"Oh?"

"I invented two machines which could help you. One is called the juggernaut, which shoots fire at its enemy. The other is called the wooden ox, which is a transport unit."

"It sounds very useful."

Yue Ying yawned. "Sorry but I'm heavily exhausted too … can we discuss this tomorrow? I can show you the inventions themselves as well …"

"No problem."

Zhuge Liang put his sheets over her and waited until she fell asleep.

Zhuge Liang and Jiang Wei stepped outside Zhuge Liang's apartments and inhaled the cool air of the night.

"Prime Minister…" Jiang Wei began. "Do you like this woman?"

"What kind of question is that?" He glanced over at his apprentice. "We've been the best of friends since we met. Of course I like her."

They both sat down on the grass.

"I meant-"

"I know what you mean," sighed Zhuge Liang.

"Why the long face?"

"I may have developed feelings for her when I was younger … but nothing. One day we were sitting down watching the moon and stars … and we opened up about numerous things. There was only one appropriate topic as I saw Yue Liang – 'bright moon'. She said to me, 'I will only marry a true hero.'"

"If you haven't noticed, you are a hero."

"I'm not. 'One accomplishes by not-doing, not-speaking' … I have made a mistake taking Wu so early, for I have forgotten about Wei. Now we can't form the pincer attack without word getting out. What have I done … all these successes … if I can't capture the central plains to take Xuchang, my life's work will all be in vain. There's no use for this if it's gone … Additionally, the reign of Liu Chan is terrible; if I am to abdicate him then would I not be Dong Zhuo or Cao Cao? What sort of hero is that?"

"Did you ever tell her?"

"Not directly. After Yue Ying said, 'I will only marry a true hero', I told her I was desperately in love with someone I couldn't have. She laughed at me and every time I tell her I seriously needed her help with this, she adamantly refused and said a few things, one being, 'Don't waste your life on one woman.' "

They remained silent for a moment.

"Boyue … you must learn not to be swayed by your emotions. They can drive you to do mad things. Nor can you be swayed by women. Do you remember Wang Yun's plot with Diao Chan, Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo?"

"… I understand."

"Sometimes … I dream about what things would be like, if Yue Ying and I had actually gotten together."

"Do you treasure those dreams?"

"More than my life. I wish time would just freeze then and there because those are the only times I feel something. When I was younger I made a foolish bargain with the Heavens and I sacrificed my emotions to prolong the lives of my parents. As they were dying I regret that I could not feel any pain. My younger brother Jun was so angry at me because he thought I was happy to see my parents approaching their end and ran away from home. I couldn't be angry at myself.

"My parents thought I was happy too, but they remembered when I wailed day and night wishing they would stay alive. It was my father who figured it out first, then my mother. A few minutes before they passed, they said to me, 'Second Son, we know you have the potential to be another Zhang Liang, Chen Ping, or Jiang Ziya. The sacrifice you have made for us will help you achieve your goal. Never give up, always stay strong, be filial and have piety.'

"I can't be happy, be angry, be overjoyed, be upset … I can't even pity someone. It was a terrible trade, but my parents were the only people who supported me when I was younger, and I was foolish, so I gave whatever I had.

"So far the only people in this world who can make me feel anything are the people who are the closest to me. My mother gave me life, and my father gave me strength. Boyue, I feel as if you have the same flesh and blood as I do, and day after day I'm amazed I found such an appropriate disciple. General Zilong has been with me for a very long time and he's like my older brother. Yue Ying … she's a story to tell."

"Does Lady Huang know about the gamble?"

"No."

"Does she know you can't feel?"

"Boyue, since you are one of the greatest minds of this era, you should have figured it out yourself. Did you figure out that I couldn't feel?"

"Prime Minister, I always thought you were just strange, in reality, because of your ability to reward successful enemies on the same faction, like Wei Yan, and your ability to destroy failing friends, such as Ma Su."

"So you never suspected that I had made a foolish gamble with the Heavens?"

"Not at all."

"Then Yue Ying does not know as well."

"But she's a different person. How do you know she does not have a similar mind to your parents and has figured it out?"

"Do you think Yue Ying thinks of you as no more than a friend?"

Part II – Juggernauts and Wooden Oxen

"Wake up!" Zhuge Liang exclaimed, slapping a pillow repeatedly against Yue Ying.

She slowly rose, kicking Zhuge Liang off his _kang_. "I'm up I'm up…"

"It's morning!" He helped her on to her feet.

Looking outside, Yue Ying cried, "It's not even the sixth watch!"

"I was too eager to see the mechanic animals."

"Well, if you give me a good hour I'll be fine."

"An hour…? What exactly will you be doing?"

"You won't be interested…"

"Try me."

"I need to fix my hair, bathe, find suitable clothing, find a headdress which matches with the robes, fix my hair to work with the headdress, find another large oversized belt, pick boots which match with all, and maybe add on some random accessories which finish off. I think I might need two hours."

"You can't be serious!"

"Oh but I am. Looks like the joke's on you!"

She giggled and left Zhuge Liang's apartments.

"So these are the 'wooden oxen' and 'juggernauts'." Zhuge Liang examined each one, his fingers brushing past each fake tiger's head. For a second it looked real to him.

"None other."

"What influenced these?"

He took a few steps back and looked at the inventions overall.

"When I was younger my father convinced me to produce such to help transport grains to his brothers, sisters, and parents. We lived in Jingzhou; they lived in Jiangdong. The wooden oxen had the grains and the juggernauts protected them. Within five days they could reach Jiangdong; in another five they can come back. They require no food or water."

"Very well worth it," said Zhuge Liang, pleased. "Can I trouble you to ask for the blueprints?"

"You can have them." Yue Ying took out two silk pouches and handed them to Zhuge Liang. He examined them carefully and then repeatedly expressed his thanks.

Jiang Wei passed Zhuge Liang a letter, which he gave to Yue Ying.

"Show this letter tomorrow to the guards at my apartments, and they will reward you. I am sorry, but I head off to a northern expedition today and I cannot see to this myself."

Yue Ying pushed the letter back and exclaimed, "Eh? I come to visit you, Kongming, and since you sincerely asked for the blueprints I give them to you. Since you are Prime Minister of Shu, one of my dearest friends and your request, would I not be betraying the country and our old friendship if I don't deliver this to you?"

"This is your free will. Since you have given this to me I can only voice my appreciation."

Yue Ying thought for a moment, and then quickly said, "Then allow me to come in the expedition with you."

"We've never had a woman on an expedition before," Jiang Wei said to Zhuge Liang.

"I don't get why you're so scared."

The two men continued moving slowly on their horses leading the army.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you're going to use this opportunity to get closer to her."

"Perhaps I am or perhaps I am only bringing her here because she asked to be on the expedition."

"You're going to make use of it."

"Of course!" exclaimed Zhuge Liang, chuckling. "Why not?"

"You cunning owl," Jiang Wei commented. "Just what will you do?"

"You're thinking something else. Speak no more on this tonight."

Jiang Wei sighed.

"Is this Wuzhangyuan?" Zhuge Liang asked.

"None other," said Zhao Zilong, passing him a map. "If we can capture this the central plains will fall and the road to Xuchang will be clear too."

"Perfect. We make camp here and by tomorrow Sima Yi should learn of this. After that … its strategy time."

Part III – Battle Plans

"So after this victory we march to Xuchang?" Yue Ying asked Zilong, who was walking on the hills beside her.

"IF we are victorious then yes. If not we should retreat to Hanzhong and recover."

"With the almighty Zhuge Liang, how can we fail? Think positive."

"I'm being realistic," Zilong answered. "Anything could happen. We can't be arrogant, especially in this battle."

"Lord Zilong!" cried a soldier, running out. He kneeled and said, "The Prime Minister calls you urgently!"

"Like I predicted, Sima Yi has discovered our position. Battle is eminent. Jiang Wei and I will protect the main camp from ambush. Tomorrow, we will feign defeats as to increase his army's morale. Each general will have ten thousand soldiers. We will go on like this for a day, and the next day no one is to leave the main camp. Who can perform this task?"

Zhao Yun, Ma Dai, Yue Ying and Wei Yan stepped out, but only Zilong, Ma Dai and Wei Yan were assigned it.

Zhuge Liang pointed to four areas of Wuzhangyuan.

"On the third day four generals are to set ambushes at these four points. Prepare kindling, dry woods and other flammable materials to burn the enemy. Each officer will have five thousand. Who can perform this task?"

Yue Ying, Guan Yu's two sons, Liu Feng, and Zhang Fei's son stepped up, but only Guan Xing, Guan Suo, Liu Feng and Zhang Bao were assigned it.

Zhuge Liang pointed to an area far off Wuzhang. "While this is to be happening, I need three generals to slowly sneak on the enemy's rear guards. Five thousand soldiers each is enough. Who can perform this task?"

Zhang Ni, Zhang Yi and Yue Ying stepped up, but like before she was the only officer who was not given the assignment.

"This is a joke!" Yue Ying whispered.

"Dismissed."

All the generals left except for Jiang Wei, Yue Ying went over to Zhuge Liang and asked, "Why was I not given an assignment?"

"The wooden oxen from our supply city Xixian needs to be escorted." Zhuge Liang rose. "Despite the fact that the juggernauts are defending them, I need you to be the supply captain. A band of a thousand is enough. Can you perform this task?"

Yue Ying narrowed her eyes. She wanted to have a bigger assignment, but she understood Zhuge Liang's doubts and accepted.

Zhuge Liang dismissed Jiang Wei. He leaned closer to Yue Ying and whispered, "After the supplies are delivered, you must march straight to Xuchang. There are five roads to get to Xuchang. Prepare one ambush per road. This is the most essential part of my plan, and without this we can't capture Xuchang, even if we win Wuzhangyuan. Do this without fail."

Yue Ying was surprised; since this was the greatest assignment, why was it not given off to Zhao Zilong, Ma Dai or Wei Yan? Nonetheless she accepted this one and set off for Xixian.

"Why didn't you give her a bigger assignment than just simply supply captain?"

"Do not worry about it," Zhuge Liang said.

"I heard rumors of her skill with a spear-class weapon."

"I know her skills first-hand," replied Zhuge Liang, "But I can't send a woman without a name into the battlefield for the feint defeats because then Sima Yi would suspect my plan. She can't have been one of the generals for the fire attack because that is a big merit, and it would be unfair to give a new general such an assignment."

"Do you think she knows this?"

Zhuge Liang nodded.

"It doesn't matter anyway. As long as the grains are transported we'll have a better victory."

Jiang Wei said to Zhuge Liang, "I am aware that there are five roads to Xuchang and Wuzhangyuan unlocks one of the roads. What if Sima Yi is to retreat using one of those roads?"

"Don't worry about it," Zhuge Liang replied.

Part IV – Banners

"Qiu Fan," Yue Ying said to a bodyguard, "Is this he last of them?" She swung her spear behind her, her banner waving. By order, no one else was able to hold the banner.

"This is the very last," replied Qiu Fan answered, wielding a halberd. "Why are you coming up from the rear?"

"Sima Yi favors two-sided attacks. It would be easier for a general to be in the rear guard so then by the time the general is face-to-face with Sima Yi the army has retreated."

They continued marching, and soon it was the first watch.

Yue Ying looked around. "Where are we?"

"Half a day's walk from the main camp. If we walk overnight it would take about twice the time since the troops are exhausted."

"We'll finish tomorrow then. Convey my orders! All soldiers are to rest. Tomorrow we wake at sunrise and continue marching!"

The next morning, Zhuge Liang summoned Jiang Wei into his tent. Jiang Wei had overslept that night and when he entered Zhuge Liang's tent, all other generals were there.

"What's going on?"

"A report came in last night."

"And what was the message?"

"Sima Yi has intercepted the supply troops…"

Jiang Wei froze for a moment. "With how much troops?"

"The vanguard. All I else I know is that our troops suffered a major defeat … one third of the wooden oxen and juggernauts stand. This is an ill omen to the battle."

Zhao Zilong stepped forward and suggested, "Allow me to escort and rescue the remaining survivors to the main camp."

"You already have an assignment to carry out today," Zhuge Liang muttered, waving his hand. "Not even you can be at two places at the same time."

"But everyone has an assignment, noted Zhao Zilong. "I can escort them diligently. Do not forget when I broke the siege of Changban. I can do it again."

"It's not that I underestimate you," Zhuge Liang said, rising. "It's the fact that the greatest of people cannot be more than human."

"Report!" exclaimed a soldier.

"What is it?"

"Sima YI has sent Xiahou Ba and Sima Zhao to attack our supply troops. They numbered to approximately fifty thousand. Half the remaining juggernauts and wooden oxen have been moved to their main camp."

"Any word on the survivors?"

"At least nine hundred died. The others are wounded. There is not one perfect soldier left from that ambush."

"…Any word on Yue Ying?"

"All I have is this." The soldier passed a ripped banner to Zhuge Liang, who nearly fainted after reading the single character which occupied its space.

Huang.

"Report!" exclaimed another soldier. He held his hands together, bowed and said, "We found fifty soldiers from the supply team. They are now recovering in the other tent."

The soldier directed Zhuge Liang and the herd of generals to another tent. Surely there were around fifty wounded soldiers here who frightened everyone who saw them, but one frightened all.

Yue Ying lay on a small cotton bed, resting. There was a very large, visible wound on her cheek.

Part V – Flashback

"Is everyone ready?" Zhuge Liang asked, walking outside with Jiang Wei.

"The officers for the fire attack and the feint defeats are but the ones for the assault are still preparing."

"Oh?" Zhuge Liang muttered. "All these three attacks will only work if the other two are successful. If one fails so does the rest. We must ensure that this is ready. Boyue, check to this in person."

Jiang Wei bowed, took his trident, mounted his horse, and galloped away.

Zhuge Liang rushed to the tent he was in before and looked at Yue Ying. Upon sight, he felt his heart rip, his eyes refusing to continue. He rushed to her side, took a sheet of cloth from the table near him, soaked it in water, and slowly wiped the blood off her face.

Once it was cleaned, he took a careful look at the wound, an arrow to the cheek. It didn't seem as bad he thought it would be. Zhuge Liang reached inside his robe and took out a bottle no bigger than his hand. He took another clean cloth and stuffed it in the bottle, letting it absorb the contents. He then took it out and slowly rubbed over the wound again.

Yue Ying shot up in pain.

"What is that?"

"It's alcohol … calm down."

"It hurts like hell!"

"Relax, it's meant to help you."

He raised the cloth, but Yue Ying pushed it away.

"N-No!"

"If the wound grows into an infection, it would be worse," growled Zhuge Liang. "Stay still."

Yue Ying shifted closer to him and sat up straight, clenching her teeth when she felt the cloth rubbed her wound. Suddenly, she began crying.

"What's the matter?"

"Qiu Fan … he died protecting me … can I ask you a favor and confer him with a title?"

"… A title?"

"He's a true hero."

Zhuge Liang dropped the cloth, but soon caught his focus, picked it up, and threw it away. Once again he reached into his robe and pulled out a clean cloth and two strands of tape. He pressed it against the wound and taped it, slowly stroking the tape to match with the contours of her face. Zhuge Liang stared at Yue Ying for quite a while, until he suddenly faced reality and became aware of what he was actually doing.

He rose, covered his face with his fan and said reluctantly, "I must check on the troops."

Zhuge Liang stood on the peak of the camp looking over Wuzhang plains and gazed over the setting sun. The colors of the sky fascinated him, the smell of the earth enriched him, the freshness of the air relaxed him, the chatter of the birds amused him, and the peace at this moment intoxicated him.

"Zhuge Kongming!" exclaimed Yue Ying, rushing from behind him.

He turned to her and looked over at the wound. "You're doing better."

"Very much. It doesn't hurt as much."

She sat down near him.

"That's great to hear."

"It's just lovely out here."

"It's quiet. Too quiet. Like the calm before a storm. Like Sima Yi before I call him a woman."

"Stop it, will you? This moment shouldn't be ruined. When was the last time you remember having a view like this?"

"I'm sure you would remember. You do recall the day when you wanted to test my sense of direction, do you not?"

"Kongming, I'm warning you, do not remind me."

"Blushing, already? I was the one who found my way out in an hour, but you were lost in it for a day. I had to go back my way and find you."

"If you remember clearly then, you should remember I was not lost. I was staring at the sun."

"You were only staring at the sun for one reason, and we both know well enough what that reason was."

"Y-You remember?"

"You were waiting for the sun to fall and the moon to rise."

"Yue Ying, speechless? What has the world come to today?"

"Kongming, please tell me you don't remember more."

"But I do. We both waited until the sun to fade and we both sat down watching the moon and stars. Why are you so embarrassed? It's a sweet story."

"I don't know."

"Well anyway … I remember I said, 'Look at the picture of the red cherry trees at night.' And the words in that sentence sounded like 'ying xiong' - hero."

" 'I will only marry a true hero.' "

Zhuge Liang lowered his head and sighed.

"Wait I remember more! You told me that you were-"

"Ah, Yue Ying! That is enough! No more has to be said, my point has been made."

"But mine hasn't! I'm pretty sure you as well remember. You kept telling me how you were desperately in love with this girl who you could never have."

"How is she doing today?"

"She's fine. We-We're both friends."

"That's good."

Yue Ying sighed and looked up. Suddenly, her eyes widened. Zhuge Liang ran over to a part of the camp and took a guava before Yue Ying said anything.

_Could she have realized it?_

Part VI – Law

Two days later, the fire attack was a complete success. The Wei army suffered many casualties, and was thrown into confusion. Sima Yi and his remaining troops fled to Xuchang, to re-group and counter-attack. Wuzhangyuan fell to Shu's hands.

Yue Ying entered Zhuge Liang's tent. Just yesterday he announced that he received a letter from Liu Chan and there was urgent business in Chengdu. With a hand of three-thousand five-hundred he would retreat and let his army hold their position. Jiang Wei and Yue Ying were given the position of chief-commander while he was gone. He had also said to Yue Ying to not prepare the five ambushes.

Before he left, he wrote down a few words on sheets of fiberish paper and hung it over the all the exits of the camp.

"It is against military law for anyone to leave the main camp. The penalty – death!"

Additionally, he left Jiang Wei with six silk pouches, saying, "When you get my pigeon, open all six and complete each task."

She remembered him marching out with his soldiers. He took his horse and turned to Chengdu's direction. Two spearmen were by his side, both wielding banners. One read 'Zhuge'; the other read 'Han'. Along with that, his three-thousand five-hundred troops were divided into seven rows, each line containing one swordsman, one bowman, two spearmen, and three men wielding the Zhuge Nu, a crossbow. Zhuge Liang was holding a feather fan, a sword by his side and his crossbow on his back.

He did not ask for an escort. Ma Dai, Zhao Zilong, Wei Yan, Guan Xing and a group of other officers watched as his band disappeared.

She remembered following him for the first few miles, and what they said when Zhuge Liang noticed this.

"So you left the main camp?"

"I'm afraid you're falling into Sima Yi's trap."

"This time I will let you off easy, but do not leave the main camp again."

"What if Sima YI attacks?"

"Go back to the camp and defend it; if you don't, I will consider it a direct defiance to my order."

"K-Kongming!"

"Speak no more of it!"

Yue Ying sighed and laid down on his kang. "I wonder what business he has in Chengdu."

"Lady Huang!" Jiang Wei exclaimed. "Our spies confirmed it – Sima Yi has prepared a counter attack!"

"I thought so," sighed Yue Ying, sitting up. "We should maintain our position and defend the central plains."

"I noticed there are five routes to Xuchang." Jiang Wei took a map and hung it. "If we can ambush each and force Sima YI out of the city, we can capture him alive and take Xuchang!"

"Who told you this plan?"

"No one. It was my idea."

"To be honest Zhuge Kongming has told me to do this, but just yesterday retracted the order."

"Oh? Did he say why?"

"Not a word. The strangest part of this is the fact that this is the best and fastest way to take Xuchang."

"Hm … should we send troops to the five roads?"

"I don't know. I mean … he did tell me to retract them for a reason."

"I wonder if the excuse is good enough."

"Lets hope so."

A few minutes later a soldier came in. "R-Report! Our spies early found Sima YI preparing a counter attack, and we assumed he would try to re-take Wuzhang – but lo, his rear guard has been seen marching behind the Prime Minister to Hanzhong!"

Yue Ying and Jiang Wei froze in terror.

"The bastard!" Yue Ying exclaimed, putting her battle armor on. "I want to see him burn in hell!"

"General please calm down," Jiang Wei said, trying to restrain her. "You can't rush after his army. This is probably a trap to lure us out of camp!"

"I don't believe you," Yue Ying snapped. She pushed him away and fixed her breastplate. "Sima Yi knows nothing on the art of war."

"Sima Yi has less talent but he is just as cunning and brilliant as Zhuge Liang is. We can't be rash!"

"I'll be rash if I must!" Yue Ying took her spear and marched out.

"Lady Huang!" Jiang Wei called. He rushed to her side and pulled her arm. "I'm afraid of ambush. We had better stay here."

"And leave Zhuge Kongming with Sima Yi? How emotionless can you be? Forget you, I'll march alone! With this spear, if a thousand men come, a thousand men die!"

"If there is nothing I can do to stop you please take a general with you."

"My determination with my spear will defeat Sima Yi!"

"The battlefield is no place for emotions."

Yue Ying slowed down. "Who ever said I was doing this because I was in love with the Prime Minister?"

"I never said that," Jiang Wei muttered. "I'm just saying … you shouldn't be angry because one of our generals is in danger. Remember … it's against military law to leave camp."

"Like hell I care."

She grabbed Jiang Wei's horse and set off for Chengdu.

Part VII - Final Strategy

Yue Ying dismounted and shouted to the gate guard, "I am one of the two commander-in-chiefs of the Shu army in Wuzhangyuan, Lady Huang of Jingzhou! Open up!"

Sima Yi's army flags flew up.

"This pass is property of Sima Yi!" Deng Ai exclaimed, looking down. "You are not permitted to enter. Shoot arrows!"

Before an arrow was shot, Yue Ying leapt back on the horse and fought her way into the pass. Many soldiers spread the word that Lady Huang was close, but no one did anything. A few hours later she came across a camp with the banners 'Wei' and 'Sima' abundant. The night guards were all asleep. One of them was on the floor, drooling. Yue Ying slowly approached him, snatched him, gagged him, and dragged him to a tree. Holding the gag with one hand and a knife with another, she asked,

"What is Sima YI doing here?"

Frightened, he said, "Sima Shi is our commander. Sima Yi ordered is to march to Hanzhong while the main army would station at Xuchang…"

"So Sima Shi is in charge of this march?"

"Yes."

"For being cooperative, I shall let you live."

"Thank you general. Thank you general!"

"However for serving Sima Yi and Cao Cao, you deserve punishment."

"Spare m-me … please, s-spare me!"

The knife dug into his skull.

As night passed on sluggishly, Yue Ying dressed in Wei's color and stood guarding Sima Shi's tent. Once it was complete darkness – without even the moon to shine – she sneaked around the guards sleeping, standing right on their post. She slowly went inside, withdrawing the knife.

Without a sound or warning, she stabbed him through his heart and lung, so no sound could be made, no voice to be heard. She took the sheets, covered the wound and turned him over.

She stepped out of his tent and was just about to leave but the voices of two men stopped her.

"Sima Yi why do you come so late at night?"

"I come to check on my son, Deng Ai. Had I come in the morning, Zhuge Liang would have set ambush all around the camp and it would be impossible for me to even get near. Besides, I had to ensure that no one knew I left Xuchang. Truly, 'To deceive the enemy, you must first deceive your army.' "

"Your talent is unmatched."

The two men approached the tent. Yue Ying saw Deng Ai stare at her for a moment, but fortunately, he dismissed his thoughts and went inside the tent with Sima Yi.

When whispers were exchanged, Yue Ying knew she was discovered. She ran off and stood at the entrance of another tent, waiting to see what Sima YI's reaction would be.

Sima Yi rang the gongs and stood outside the tent. Every soldier rubbed his eyes and stood in front of the tent, wondering what happened. Yue Ying stood in line and hung her head low, hoping Deng Ai wouldn't recognize her, but it was too late.

"Among us is a woman called Huang, one Zhuge Liang treasures dearly. This woman, fellow soldiers, have killed Sima Shi. During the battle of Wuzhangyuan, she was shot in the cheek with an arrow that one of our elites held. Look for this – a bandaged face. Now this is the time to raise our swords, swing our cubs, set our bows and ready our spears to defeat Shu once and for all! Find this woman – and bring her to me alive!"

"Shoot arrows!"

Hundreds of Shu men rose from the perimeter of the camp and released arrows to the Wei army, which was out in the open and soon thrown in confusion.

"Release bolts!"

In five towers, twenty men rose, holding their crossbows and released bolts at the Wei troops.

"Attack!"

From the main gate, Xing Cai and Liu Chan charged fourth with their troops and slain every Wei soldier in sight. With the army in such confusion, Yue Ying was pushed around – and Sima YI caught sight of her. He reached for her hand and pulled her into his tent.

"Everyone," Zhuge Liang said, pulling his horse's reins. "Watch every soldier you attack! Whoever brings Yue Ying back to me alive is granted half of Wei's property!"

The soldiers ran fourth, examining each Wei troop carefully before killing each. Zhuge Liang pulled the lever on his crossbow and shot numerous Wei soldiers. He looked around and noticed that Sima Yi's tent was wide open. The lights were on and it was the only place which was not in confusion.

He dismounted and charged inside.

"Welcome."

"Sima Yi!"

He raised his crossbow and pointed it to Sima Yi.

"Look who is here with me."

Yue Ying's hands were bound, sitting in front of Sima Yi."

"You have less than a second to return her to Shu."

"And what if I don't?" Sima Yi asked, lowering his fan.

"At the moment," Zhuge Liang said, fixing his grip on his crossbow. "The pigeon should have arrived at our main camp. Jiang Wei and the rest of our army split into five groups to take Xuchang. Each of them has their own method to stop your ambush. Xuchang is in our hands. If you release Yue Ying to me then I shall spare you when the Han Dynasty returns."

"Why in hell would we do that?" Yue Ying cried. "Look at him. This man is clearly a usurper! IF we keep him alive it will only be a matter of time before he stirs a rebellion!"

"Lady Huang is right," Sima YI said, raising a knife. "This knife is the same one Yue Ying used to murder my son, and with it I will avenge him."

"You don't know how much I hate you. You call yourself a man, but I think otherwise."

"You don't take me seriously do you? Every strategy I developed, every tactic I used is always thwarted by your elemental attacks and ambushes! Sima Shi, Zhang He, Xiahou Yuan, Xiahou Shang, Xiahou Dun, Xiahou En, Cao Ren, and many of Cao Cao's own direct descendents fell victim to your plans. I'm not pure evil, but I will kill this woman to avenge them all!"

While Sima Yi was speaking, Zhuge Liang nodded to Yue Ying, who jerked up, let the knife cut through the ropes and ran to Zhuge Liang.

"How dare you!"

Sima YI slashed Yue Ying's back.

The mere sight of it pushed Zhuge Liang forward. Sima Yi lunged with the dagger.

Yue Ying reached out for Zhuge Liang.

Sima Yi fell down, a fresh bolt on his head.

Part IX – Bond

"We're no longer than 10 minutes from Chengdu," Zhuge Liang said to Jiang Wei. "The battle which happened last night happened some miles away. Boyue, hat took you so long from Xuchang?"

"A week's time; you should be impressed. We had some trouble finding the Emperor of Wei, Cao Rui, but he submitted to us when he saw Zhao Zilong and I in front of him. He says he wishes to be a common person and no longer wishes to be in government."

"We'll worry about that later, but as for now we must reach Chengdu."

"You know you are guilty of a crime." Zhuge Liang stepped inside the carriage, Jiang Wei following him.

"I know."

Yue Ying laid on the bed, exposing the slash on her back.

"I ordered no one to leave the camp, and even though I gave you a second chance you still did so."

"I only left because Sima Yi sent a part of his army after you! I … I couldn't have jut remained at the camp while you were to be crushed."

"I had the other half of the Chengdu army with me."

"You only took thirty-five hundred troops with you when you left Wuzhangyuan …"

" 'To deceive the enemy you must first deceive your army.' "

"I … didn't know."

"Military law knows no exception."

Yue Ying's eyes widened.

"Prime Minister!" Jiang Wei exclaimed. "The Lady here is very close to you. It is improper to execute someone like so!"

"And what of Ma Su? I can't excuse her."

"For the sake of our old friendship, please let me live. Do you remember the time when you said you were scared about losing your parents? Who was the one who told you everything would be fine in the end? How about when you first met your younger brother for the first time since he ran away? Who told you that he would come back? What about the time when you said you were in love with someone you couldn't have? Was I not the one who said 'Don't waste your life on one woman' and 'Emotions are dangerous'?"

"For our friendship, I shall spare you."

"Thank you, Zhuge Kongming," Yue Ying said, tears streaming down her face.

"We're here," came the voice of the carriage's driver. "Chengdu."

"No, I told you, I can't do this!"

Liu Chan held the imperial seal in his hands, bowing in front of Zhuge Liang. Xing Cai was standing next to him, and behind them were a crowd of officials, generals, and the entire Chengdu population alongside with the Shu army.

"I sincerely abdicate for you. Liu Chan is not worthy for being Emperor of Shu."

"I can't take the throne – the Han Dynasty began with a Liu, and it will end with a Liu."

Xing Cai bowed down and said, "A worthy ruler has one fault, and that is an indulgent son. If he proves incompetent and cannot govern well, the rule must go to the person who has the highest skill in government and warfare. I'm sure, Prime Minister, with you ruling the Shu-Han Dynasty, then all will be well."

"A kingdom long united must divide; a kingdom long divided must unite. I am just doing my job as Prime Minister, and I must adamantly refuse this position."

"Do you remember when you forced The Late Emperor Zhao Lie to become King of Hanzhong against his will?" Xing Cai asked.

"That was different. If he did not become King of Hanzhong, the three balances of power would not be successful."

"If the Prime Minister does not become Emperor of Shu-Han, then the three kingdoms will soon re-appear."

"Zhuge Liang for emperor!"

"Zhuge Liang, Marquis of Wu, General Who Unites the North, Prime Minister of Shu-Han, Master of the Art of War, and True Hero of the Three Kingdoms for Emperor!" Yue Ying exclaimed, resting on a stretcher facing Zhuge Liang.

"True Hero…"

Xing Cai took the imperial seal and handed it to Zhuge Liang. Liu Chan quickly rose, draped the golden cape over Zhuge Liang, and stood next to him as the population roared.

The kingdom was celebrating. Wine here, music there, and entertainment by the pavilions. There was not a single person doing nothing in the large garden, except for Yue Ying. Zhuge Liang noticed she wasn't there and slipped away from the excitement to her apartments, which had been built during the battle of Wuzhangyuan.

He stood by the entrance and watched Yue Ying just laying there.

"Have you wondered why sometimes it was hard for me to feel anything?"

"You mean like a nail in your foot or like despair?"

"This is no joke."

"I've never wondered why so."

"When I was younger I made a gamble with the Heavens. To prolong my parents' life, I gave my emotions away. I couldn't feel pain, anger, relief, pity, joy … I can't feel anything."

"That makes no sense," Yue Ying said. "You said you were in love with someone you could never have. How could you be in love without emotions?"

"Sometimes I feel something, but only strong emotions. I can't feel anything that is not in a powerful enough degree … like how I had such a hatred for Sima Yi."

"I see … so you cherish this woman, Kongming?"

"In two ways you'd be surprised."

"Go on."

"One, you would be surprised on how much I've thought about this, despite the fact that you said 'Don't waste your life on one woman.' Secondly, it would surprise you – but now if I say it – you'll know automatically who 'she' is."

"I thought so. We'll be in touch."

"Wait!"

"What's the matter?"

"Let me say this first … The Late Emperor Liu Bei began as a mat-weaver. After he learned of your name, three visits were necessary for you to finally decide to go over to him. After that in your debut battle you burned and flooded The King of Wei at that time - Cao Cao … though this is recorded as defeats, anyone who survived the battle remembers this as a success.

"Then, during Chibi, you summoned the south-east winds, which combined with a fire attack set by Wu, defeated Wei! As they retreated, Zhou Yu time and again tried to murder you but each time you snuck past it and _turned_ danger into safety. Zhou Yu's frustration of you not going over to Wu caused his early death.

"You took advantage of the situation and went to the mourning ceremony so no one would suspect that this was your plan all along. While Wei and Wu battled at Hefei, you sent a series of armies to the battle site in a pretense that you were assisting Wu, but sent your vanguard to Jiangdong and stole the southern capital.

"With the help of your new army, you retreated to Chengdu to reform battle positions, and then launched half your army to Wuzhangyuan. During the battle you somehow knew that Sima Yi was going to send a part of his army to Hanzhong, so you, tricking your own army to protect them, went with thirty-five hundred soldiers.

"Then, The Second Emperor Liu Chan and the Empress Xing Cai, with the other half or your army smashed Sima's army! Once again, being the sly owl you are, you sent a pigeon to Jiang Wei to tell him to take Xuchang by five routes. Cao Rui submitted to you wholeheartedly. You triumphed in the end and united China. Zhuge Liang, you're a hero!"

Zhuge Liang didn't say a word.

"You know what I mean, do you?"

"I'm aware."

"So what do you say?"

"Prime Minister!" Jiang Wei exclaimed, running in. "Lord Liu has spent most of his days as a blacksmith, and he says that with a few bars of gold and silver he will create a crown; Xing Cai is skilled in embroidery and wishes to make a robe for you. What style do you like?"

Yue Ying sighed out of annoyance. "Can you give us a minute of peace, Jiang WeI?"

"There is no need." Zhuge Liang pulled up his sleeves. "Tell Lord Liu and Lady Zhang we would like two rose-red robes, trimmed gold, one embroided with dragons, another embroided with phoenixes, and two crowns – one a simple pin, and another suited for a queen."


End file.
